A cinderella storyHogwarts style!
by maraudergurl1987
Summary: Maria Jenkinson has always been the outcast of the school. What happens when there is a Halloween ball and she has detention on the same night for something she didn’t even do? Will she make it to the ball on time and dance with her prince? One shot CDOC


**Hey people!**

**This is another one shot for all those people who LOOOOVVVEEE Cedric Diggory!**

**Hopefully you will like it so please R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Maria Jenkinson and the plot! All of the other familier characters belong to J K Rowling!**

A Cinderella story...in Hogwarts?

Summary

Maria Jenkinson has always been the outcast of the school. What happens when there is a Halloween ball and she has detention on the same night for something she didn't even do? Will she make it to the ball on time and dance with her prince? (One shot)

"I can't believe it! How could I have gotten a detention for something that wasn't my fault! Damn Snape!" Maria muttered under her breath as she walked towards the Hufflepuff common room, tears streaming down her face.

Maria Jenkinson, 7th year Hufflepuff had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. She now had a detention from Snape courtesy of the stupid Slytherins.

_FLASHBACK_

_Maria was walking back from the library after finishing off some homework that she was behind on._

_She walked down the corridor that lead to the Hufflepuff common room when all of a sudden..._

_BANG!_

_She jumped and looked around for the source of the noise as well as the smell because it looked like someone set off some dung bombs. _

_Snape comes out from the staff room to find Maria in the middle of the hallway with some dung bombs beside her on the floor._

"_MISS JENKINSON!" roared Snape._

_Maria looked on frightened. Then she realised there were some dung bombs beside her. _

"_P...P...Professor Sn..." Maria started before she was interrupted by Snape's loud voice._

"_Caught in the act!" he sneered._

"_B...But P..proff..." she tried again._

"_No but's Miss Jankinson. Detention tonight! and yes that means throughout the ball as well!" he sneered again._

_Maria looked devastated. She was looking forward to the Masquerade ball ever since she heard about it because this was the only ball that didn't require having a date. She had bought an expensive dress with matching bag, shoes and accessories._

_She looked at the floor instead of at Snape's cold glare._

"_Yes sir." she muttered, tears coming from her eyes._

_END FLASHBACK_

She walked through the Hufflepuff common room after saying the password and headed for her room.

It was 3 hour until the ball and also 3 hour until Maria's detention with Snape.

She sat on her bed looking depressed while her 2 dorm 'companions' were getting read for the ball.

"Awww! poow wittle Mawia not going to the ball? How sad!" said one of them named Barbie. (yes that is her real name!)

"Well who can blame her! It's not like any of the guys would even look twice at her! She is hideous!" replied the other named Shelly.

At that last comment both girls laughed (more like shrieked!) at her and so Maria closed the curtains and started crying silently.

At this both the girls shrieked... sorry 'laughed' at her misfortune.

"I heard she fancies Cedric! Like she has a chance with him!" whispered Barbie to Shelly, but it was loud enough for Maria to hear (Hey! that rhymes!) and Maria cried some more.

It was true. Maria did take a fancy for the Hufflepuff heartthrob, but she didn't show it like the rest of his fan club. She started liking him from their first year on her first day.

_FLASHBACK_

_11 year old Maria ran towards the barrier to platform 9 ¾ with her parents. _

"_We'll see you at Christmas hunny." said her mother with tears in her eyes, hugging her only daughter._

"_Alright mum." the little girl replied, hugging her mother back._

_With a final goodbye. Maria headed for the train. She was pulling her trunk towards the train, but try as she might, it wouldn't budge. _

"_Need any help?" asked a voice behind her. She turned around to come face to face with a boy who looked about her age, with brown hair and lovely brown eyes that Maria could get lost in._

"_Yes please." she muttered, blushing as red as a tomato._

"_My name is Cedric Diggory." said the boy before pulling her trunk._

"_Hello Cedric Diggory, my name is Maria Jenkinson." she replied. _

_He pulled her trunk and put it in a compartment._

"_Well it was wonderful meeting you Miss Jenkinson." said Cedric and left, but not before kissing her hand and bowing._

_Maria blushed more and smiled at him as he left._

_END FLASHBACK_

No one else knew of this incident, but her and possibly Cedric.

Soon it was time to head for her detention with Snape, but she waited until the two "wenches" left.

After a few more snide comments about Maria, they left, but not before wishing Maria a good night with her detention with Snape. (enter sarcasm!)

After Maria was sure they left, she headed for the dungeons, where she was to serve her detention with Snape.

She knocked on the door of his classroom.

"Enter." came the cold voice of Professor Snape. Maria entered the classroom, which was as cold as Snape's voice.

"Ah. Miss Jenkinson." Snape said in a sour tone.

"Unfortunately I cannot be here to supervise you because I have to chaperone that ridiculous ball." he said.

At this Maria thought she could go to the dance after all and a small smile crept up on her face.

"However, you will serve your detention tonight as scheduled, but without my supervision. If I see you at that dance then you will be serving your detention with me for a month. Understand?" he sneered wiping that small smile from Maria's face.

"Yes sir." she muttered. So Snape gave her the instructions of her detention and told her he will be back at midnight and so she set to work while Snape left for the ball, his black robes billowing behind him.

She set to work, tears streaming down her face. If only she could go to the ball!

Suddenly there was a bright light! Maria shielded her eyes from it, until it was gone.

When she opened her eyes, there stood the Weasley twins. Her only friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked astonished.

"To get you to the ball milady." answered Fred.

Maria looked down at her attire.

"Guys number 1. I can't go because I have a detention and Snape is coming back at midnight and 2. I don't have a dress." she replied with sadness.

The twins smiled at each other mischievously. Maria knew that look. That look always got them in trouble.

"1. Snape isn't here. He isn't coming until midnight..." said Fred.

"...and 2. Tada!" said George revealing her dress and glass slippers.

"Oh my God, you guys! I don't know what to say!" she exclaimed.

"Don't say anything..." replied George.

"...Just get the dress on and lets go!" finished Fred.

She quickly put her dress on and magically did her hair and makeup before putting her glass slippers on. These shoes were magically protected so that only she would fit into them because Barbie and Shelly were known to take her things without her permission.

Meanwhile at the ball...

Cedric was dancing with the 45th girl that night and he was bored stiff! The currant girl he was with would not shut up!

"...and so I was like 'shut up!' and then she said 'that is so true' and I was like 'shut up!'..." this girl rambled on. Her name was something like Shelby... or something like that.

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a white strapless dress (think of the one in a cindrella story) He long black hair cascaded down her back and in Cedric's eyes she was breathtaking.

He stopped dancing with this girl and completely ignored her protests while he walked up to the girl.

It seemed like no one else payed any attention to the new arrival. They all just kept on dancing.

He looked at her in the eyes and thought they were familiar to him, like he had seen them before.

He held out his hand and asked her to dance. She took his hand as acceptance and he led her to the middle of the dance floor.

They danced all night with each other. When there was a slow song, Maria rested her head on her prince's shoulder and sighed with content.

When the song had finished, Cedric lead the girl outside into the gardens. They stopped in a clearing where it was secluded. Cedric turned to face the girl. He attempted to pull her mask off, but she stopped him.

"I need to know who you are." said Cedric in his deep voice.

"I know, but I want you to guess first." she replied mischievously.

"Ok then. Do I know you?" he asked.

"We have met, but I don't think you would remember me." she answered.

"Alright. Are we in the same year?" he asked.

"Yeah." she simply answered.

"OK then. Are we in the same house?" he asked.

"maybe." she replied.

"Hey! how am I supposed to narrow it down with an answer like that." he exclaimed.

"Well maybe I don't want you to know. Maybe I want to be a mystery." she answered.

"OK then." he said and he leaned down to kiss her when...

The clock struck midnight.

Maria was startled!

"I'm sorry! I have to go." she said and ran off. As she was walking up the stairs, one of her glass slippers came loose and fell off her foot. She ignored his pleas for her to come back and ran towards the dungeons, but not before quickly (magically) changing out of her dress.

Meanwhile Cedric was chasing after her. He ran towards the steps and found her glass slipper. He vowed to himself that her will find her if it was the last thing he ever did. All he knew about her was that she was a 7th year and that maybe she was a Hufflepuff.

When Maria got to the dungeons, she quickly (magically) did her jobs with a few to spare so it didn't look suspicious. When she was on her last one, the dungeon door opened and in walked old greaseball himself! He observed what she had done and was surprisingly happy with the work done.

"Well Miss Jenkinson. You have been working hard. You may leave now." he said.

"Thank you sir." she replied after washing the last cauldron.

She left the dungeons and headed for the Hufflepuff common room. She said the password and entered.

She walked in and saw Cedric on one of the couches intently looking at the glass slipper in his hand.

She walked upstairs quietly as to not disturb his thoughts. She walked into the room she shared with her two worst enemies. Luckily they were both sleeping so she wouldn't have to deal with their tormenting. She slipped out of her robes and put on her pyjamas. After that she went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, dreaming of her prince.

The next morning Maria was awoken abruptly by shrieking from one of her enemies.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S DISGUSTING!" She shrieked.

She opened her eyes and saw that Barbie was looking straight down on her, her face screwed up making her already ugly face even uglier.

"What do you want now?" she asked, still tired.

"LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" she shrieked again.

Maria got up to look in the mirror and saw that her face looked like a clown.

"WHAT THE –" she began and looked at the two girls snickering in the background.

She calmly walked up to them and smacked both of them in the face causing red marks on their faces. She then turned around and walked into the bathroom.

Barbie and Shelly looked on startled. Never in their years at Hogwarts had she retaliated to any of their torments.

Maria came out of the bathroom already dressed and walked down to the common room while Barbie and Shelly were both in the same positions as before.

She walked down to the common room and out of the portrait towards the great hall. Once she got into the Great hall and sat down, she saw Cedric trying to find who his 'Cinderella' was.

There was a line of girls trying on the glass slipper he had, but none of them could fit into it.

Maria looked on curiously as the line shortened until there was no one left. Cedric sat at the Hufflepuff table looking defeated. He looked around the room seeing if he left anyone out.

He saw Maria and walked up to her with hope in his eyes.

"Excuse me, could you try this on?" he asked, holding out the slipper.

Maria looked on reluctantly as she realised all the people in the great hall were looking at her.

She put on the slipper, which fit. (of course!)

Cedric looked at her and asked "Are you my Cinderella?"

Maria just looked up at him and nodded.

Cedric got her by the arms and lifted her up so that she was standing. He the held onto her waist and kissed her on the lips.

Maria immediately kissed him back and put her arms around his neck.

When they both pulled away and got back to reality, they realised that most people were cheering for them including the Professors.

And they live happily ever after!

THE END! (possibly!)

**By possibly means that if you enjoyed the story let me know and i might post another chapter or a sequel to this story.**

**Don't forget to review andall criticisms will be welcomed.**


End file.
